Touch Sequel
by Vakhi201
Summary: Ever wonder why Raven turned out the way she did with her parents the way they were? Or what happened to Starfire during her depression? What about Raven's twin sister? In this story everything comes unraveled when a curios Raven stumbles across her file from the services. Christopher Black.
1. Lazy Evening

A/N-This is a sequel to touch. My friend went over it and pointed out some not so obvious things to be answered. The same friend is also the person who gives me feed back on this type of stuff and ideas.

I own nothing about teen titans other than this plot line. CJB.

Things had been going rather well for Starfire and Raven along with their other wife. How ever things were on Raven's mind as she started to think about her past and why her parents were nothing but unbiased bigots. This had caused a few minor disagreements amongst the members of the household.

The court files had been put away from prying eyes as required to do so but Raven had other ideas and was dying to know. Seeing as her parents and wives were out for a few hours she decided to investigate a little bit. However upon entering the drawer she was swamped with various folders and looked like nothing of use at the moment.

The one that Raven had wanted was somewhere else in the house with all other personal matters. Deciding that enough was enough for one day Raven went up to her room that she shared and decided to read a book which she had been given as Christmas present. It was titled Hidden by Sophie Jordan. Raven had taken an interest in reading when she wanted to be by herself.

The girl had dosed off sometime later after opening the book to relaxing music. It was the first bit of alone time for herself in a week or so. Stretching and getting up she went to kitchen to get something small to eat. '_Ah this is nice. Just to be able to do what I want and be by myself,' _Raven thought happily to herself. Don't get her wrong she loved her wives very much.

Some of her thoughts were on the last conversation that Raven had had with her parents 5 years ago. Not wanting to go down that path she decided to open her book again and have happy images of her 2 wives in bed with her cuddling like one big married family. It was times like these Raven had cherished the most. Nothing had ever happened. Though that would change once she had found her file and really got into everything it had detailed.

It was 6 in the evening when everyone had got home from a day of shopping for food, books, CD's, clothing, and a new television. Starfire had enjoyed the day with her mom and little sister. They agreed that they needed some family time together and just have a good time with each other. Her other wives were having a day to be with their families and such.

"Raven we're home sweetie," Starfire said while taking off her boots and coat. The girl was awoken from her peaceful snooze by the musical sound of her voice. "Hey Starfire how was your day," Raven asked from the sofa. "It was really good to have a day with my family actually. How did you enjoy reading and having some alone time?" The other girl answered with, "I honestly enjoyed having a bit of quite time thank you," she said while going to hug Starfire from behind.

Starfire sighed in happiness at the feeling of being in Raven's arms again. The evening was going to consist of something easy to eat while watching movies on the couch and snuggling. "Hey Raven do you want some pizza or Chinese food tonight for dinner? I don't feel like really doing anything." The violet haired girl did something for all of 30 seconds and said, "I want some Chinese food tonight. I've been having cravings for it a lot recently." "Okay sounds good Raven. It should be here within the next hour or so. I have a surprise for you tonight."

Raven was taken aback by this when she saw the CD's which her wife had got her. They were all slow dancing CD's with one particular album which Raven had been waiting to get her hands on for a very long time. "Starfire is this I think it is," Raven asked with a hopeful tone. She only nodded to confirm Raven's suspicion. Tears of utter happiness clouded her vision as she ran to hug Starfire in on of her bear hugs reserved for a few people.

"I remember you saying that you wanted the particular album a few years ago when we went on a trip after our honeymoon," Starfire said after being able to breathe. She kissed Raven soundly on the lips as they engaged in a fight for dominance. It was ended by Raven's adopted sister coming up stairs from the basement leaving the 2 girls blushing madly. "Hey Starfire and Raven I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me? I feel kinda lonely at the moment."

The girls were hoping to have some alone time with just each other but decided to keep her company anyway. After some thinking the girls said, "Yes we'll spend some time with you." "Thank you very much," the girl said. *Ding Dong* "That must be dinner already. It must be slow at the restaurant tonight." '_Maybe we can scare off whoever it is at the door by holding hands…_' Starfire thought evilly. Upon answering the door it was indeed their Chinese that they ordered. "Good evening madam. The total is $50.78," the young man said.

Shocked at what the young man had said Starfire simply handed over the money and a $10 tip to him. "Have a goodnight madam and thank you for the tip. Oh and you and your wife are cute together." Dumbfounded the redhead went back to the table and simply opened the food. "That guy was so respectful actually. What do you think Star?" "I think that he was rather respectful and the next time we order Chinese from there we should invite him over."

Had to do the cliffhanger right there. This is just a teaser. Anyway I won't be able to provide regular updates as I'm in college doing lots of homework and such. So the next chapter will be a bit longer.


	2. Some Revelations

Touch Sequel Chapter 2

I've decided to incorporate another one of my stories into this one to make it flow better.

The next morning the girls woke up and decided to stay in bed for the morning and just be with each other. 'I feel as though I should tell her why I was depressed so much over all those years ago,' Starfire thought to herself. "Girls it's almost noon and you still aren't out of bed. Don't make me get your sister to dump water on you," Starfire's mom hollered up the stairs.

Grumbling the pair got out of bed and they were hit by the scent of bacon and sausage making their stomach's growl loudly. 'Curse my weakness of bacon,' Raven grumbled to herself. Walking into the kitchen hand in hand they took their chairs. "Thanks mom again for cooking us brunch. It is great appreciated. ." "It's no problem sweetie. It's nice to cook for someone..." Her mom didn't finish as memories of her husband came to her mind.

Starfire went to hold her mom's hand while she cried silently. It brought Raven back to a time with her twin sister when they would comfort each other. A longing in her heart took root as the memories came. A happier memory came up when they turned 12.

**FLASHBACK**

Hannah and Raven were taking turns reading a book together as they often didn't like to be apart from each other. They even insisted on sharing a room together. This fact alone would feel awkward to most people.

To them it was the most natural thing in the world. Most people would turn a blind eye to them as they were considered to be strange by some people. Now Hannah considered Raven to be her best friend and wanted to do something special for her sister and best friend. So she went out to get 2 custom made friendship necklaces made for her.

Approaching the end of the book she was anxious to give her present to her. So she said softly, "Raven, I have something that I would like to give to you." The other girl was kind of thrown off a bit. She saw the box and was taken aback by it. "Go ahead and open the box."

Carefully removing the wrapping paper and bow she found 2 of the most beautiful necklaces Raven had ever seen. "Hannah..." She said as she lunged into her arms crying silently. "There, there raven it's ok. You don't like them," Hannah asked. Raven managed to get out before comepletely breaking down, "No I love them very much actually. It's one of the single most sinsere things anyone has done for me." "Oh Raven..."

As they clung to each other for emotional support. The girls were immersed in each other. "Would you like me to put it on for you? "Yes I would like that." Hannah proceded to put the necklace on her sister's neck. All the other girl could do is run her fingers over it. After that Raven put the other necklace on Hannah. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me for you to do this Hannah!"

**Flashback End**

As the memory ended Raven noticed her mom had stopped crying and was in a better mood. Starfire was over with her talking to her. "Hey Raven. I would like to tell you a few things later today. It's about when you weren't here," Starfire said looking like some weight was going to be released from her shoulders.

The girl was taken aback by it but was going to be there for her wife in anyway possible. Starfire went over to the other girl and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to tell you about what happened when you were in Europe and I was with my best friend." Raven decided to take her to the swining bench on the patio to get comfortable.

"Raven, when you were gone from here my life was an absolute mess because the person I loved was gone from my life. It was like living in a world where I couldn't even think straight. The hole that I had in my heart couldn't be filled by anyone. It started off fine. If someone mentioned your name I was a mess for days on end."

The only thing Raven could do was hold in her tears as she took all this new information in. Her world had been upside down until she had returned recently. It added to the massive amount of guilt she had when Raven had left Starfire. She clung to Starfire as though she was going to disappear again from her life.

"... It's affected me so much even though you were still there with me in my heart Raven. I cried everynight almost night for 2 years. My best freind did what she could to help me through the depression that followed. I started to become like a zombie so far to the point of not even hugging anyone..."

Starfire was in absolute tears by this point and started clinging to Raven like she was just going to vanish again from her life. "Starfire, I want you to look at me. I'm going to promise you something," the other girl perked up at this from her spot in Raven's neck.

'She's so adorable when she looks at me with those big doe eyes of hersn' The black haired woman thought to herself. "I'm not going anywheere anytime. You're stuck with me." This made starfire so happy to hear. She was so shaken to her core with feelings. The strings of her heart were singing peacfully as though a beautiful harp was playing.

Raven felt the song playing in the background. Starfire turned to Raven and said with all her heart, "I love you Raven. You have no idea how connected I feel to you right now. Like we're one with each other. This is why I thought you were my soul mate when we were 10…"

**FLASHBACK**

Raven and Starfire were 10 when they started noticing how they could read each others feelings. Whenever they touched a little spark of electricity would transfer between the two of them. The sparks had only started a few weeks since Raven's birthday. One day while spending some time with Raven Starfire decided to ask, "Raven, what do you think those little sparks mean to you? I've had a feeling about it for the last few weeks."

Raven blushed slightly when she said this. 'I know what these little sparks mean. I have a slight crush on her,' the black haired girl thought to herself. "I'm not sure Star. But I kinda like the feeling of it when I'm with you. Makes me feel special." Starfire was really happy to hear this. For the remainder of that recess they talked about what they liked about the other person.

For the remainder of the day they sat next to each other and did any class work quitely without being a disruption. Upon handing in the work Starfire asked the teacher if she could bring a friend to the library. "Of course you can. As long as her work is handed in." Raven handed in her work and went along her way.

"Star, why do you bring me when you can bring your other friends?" "I like spending time with you. Besides I would rather do this with you because you like books." Raven thought that it was cute. Arriving a few minutes later they went to the section they were looking for. A book by the name of 'Soulmates: How To Find Your Beloved'.

"What has your interest Star," Raven asked with curious eyes. "I'm not sure actually. The title seems interesting though." Raven saw the title and blushed slightly. Starfire didn't see this so she went to pick up the book and proceed to the couch with her friend. Neither spoke much as they absorbed in reading about people described how they found their beloved.

"Raven do you think I'll find my beloved one day," the girl asked out of the blue. Raven replied, "Yes I do think so. I would want him or her to sweep him or her of your feet actually." "I'd like that actually." Settling in comfortably for the rest of the day in the library Raven got thinking about what she was reading and it made a bit of sense at the time. Well the important bits anyway. Oblivious to the world around them the bell rang signaling it was the end of the day. Both girls were startled a little bit as they witnessed everyone leaving. They gave the librarian the book and headed to their shared locker.

"Goodnight Starfire and see you tomorrow okay?" "Okay Raven. Goodnight and see you tomorrow morning." After packing up and leaving the girls went to the front of the school to walk home. Before departing Raven gave Starfire a hug that was a little tighter and lasted a little longer. The other girl hugged back to. 'Wow she is cute. I think she might be my soul mate… Wo where did that come from,' Raven thought to herself.

**Flashback End**

End of the chapter. This was made over the course of about a week on the bus. And my laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Touch Chapter 3

'Wow. That is a lot to digest. I never thought she saw me that way when we were younger,' Raven thought to her self happily. "I 'm so happy to hear that." Starfire was emotionally drained after revealing all that information to her partner. "I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Could we also sleep out here for the night? I don't want to sleep inside tonight."

"Sure sweetie. Just let me get a blanket and a pillow." Raven took off to get a pillow and blanket from her room she shared. 'This is going to be so nice. Some alone time with Raven is what I've been craving for the last little while,' she thought to herself happily. Raven returned with the required items and set them up accordingly. "Do you want anything to eat before retiring for the night?" "No thank you. Thank you for offering though."

Raven climbed onto the rocking swing and the red head climbed on top of Ravens chest snuggling into the crook of her neck. She put her head on Ravens heart listening to the soothing effect. The other girl kissed Starfire's head before wrapping a protective arm around her.

Starfire leaned up to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. A slight moan elicited from the back of Raven's throat. Starfire moaned in return as they shared a long, lingering, and passionate kiss which wasn't hurried in the slightest. No this was about conveying what they felt for the other person. Why they were soul mates and why it meant so much for them to be with each other.

Much time had passed since the end of their make out session as the girls were sleeping with content looks on their faces. Starfire's's mom was about to look for them when she saw the girls wrapped in a blanket around each other. It brought a smile to their face when she saw Raven finally reunite with her daughter. As the happiness wore off it brought forth memories of the other girls monstrous parents. 'Thank goodness she never got an interest to go looking for those CAS documents. She'd go mad,' she thought.

The documents were under lock and key in the vault that contained the wills, court documents, Raven's file on her parents, and other stuff pertaining to Raven. Her parents had been severely abused and never spoke out about it. Only telling each other what happened. They became sick and corrupt with the idea of power control.

What Raven also didn't know is that her twin sister was also in town. Yes Starfire's mom felt bad about keeping the secret from her but she thought it was for the best. It was she who got Raven sent away but it was for the better. She was sent away because her twin didn't want to be in the middle of the fight. They were meant to be reunited later on.

Wondering where their other wife went she decided to call her on the phone and see what was up. It had been 2 weeks since they had seen her. Yet Starfire and Raven hadn't really noticed. Calling she got the voice mail which said to leave a message after the beep. "I was wondering what was up with you and wanted to make sure everything was alright. Please call me when you get this."

In the morning when the girls woke up they found it was a bit chilly out so they curled into each other for warmth. "Starfire, Raven it's time to come in for breakfast." "Coming mom," Starfire said while clearly intent on staying where she was with Raven. "Good morning pretty girl. How did you sleep?" Raven yawned slightly before replying, "I slept rather well last night actually! Love you Starfire." She leaned down to kiss her lover gently on the lips.

The kiss was slow and filled with passion. It was cut short when Raven's stomach growled in protest. 'Piss of stomach. I'm enjoying this to much,' Raven thought to herself. Her stomach growled louder in protest. "Come on let's go feed that little beast of yours. Then we can do something tonight." "Okay sounds good Starfire. I won't be able to spend the day with you because I made a promise to one of my friends saying that I would help him with something."

Starfire looked a little deflated at this. "I'll take you out tonight to that festival that's going on this week called the moonlight festival." She perked right up at this. "It sounds good Raven. I love you sweetie." After their kiss they packed everything from the night before and brought it into the house. "Good morning girls. How did you sleep last night?" "We slept rather well actually. It was good to sleep outside for once and be out of the house."

"Well that's awesome sweetie. I'm off to work so have a good day with Raven." "Bye mom, have a good day. We'll see you tonight." Starfire's mom worked for the government in the finance sector. Eating breakfast quietly they finished in no time. A ring went off upstairs which Raven ran to get. Pressing the answer key the voice said, "God it's about time you pickup Raven. Are you ready to go to work this morning?" It was none other than her friend Hannah. "It's early for that. But yes I'm ready. You better have my coffee!" "I have your coffee silly."

'Ah that is going to be so good. Caffeine!' "Raven, who was on the phone?" "That was my friend Hannah who I'm going to be working for the next few weeks with." "You got a job?" Starfire wasn't expecting this. She was just curious. The look in her eye said she was curious. "She sent me an email asking if I had anything to do and I said no. So she asked me if I wanted a job working in her shop doing some renovations and a bit accounting."

There was a honk at the door signifying her ride was at the door. "That's my ride. I'll see you tonight Starfire. Love you sweetie." Starfire kissed her on the lips and went to escort her wife to the car. "Good morning Raven. Good morning Starfire. Hope that you have a good day today." "You must be Hannah. It's nice to meet you." Star couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance. Blue eyes, black hair, adorable nose, and elf ears. 'No it can't be her twin sister. No way,' Star thought to herself. Mystified she let it go and decided to get some house work done.

A/N. Sorry for the later and shorter than usual update for those that have been following it. Been busy with school work and my shop has been hectic. As always you get a cookie if you review it :3


End file.
